


Full House

by Gumsbiter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: Drabbles about my dnd party!





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> In which fa has a terrible sleep schedule for being on break (during 6 month gap)

It comes first with not really knowing why his hands are shaking. It’s nothing too serious and maybe he did know but Fa never acknowledged it. Such minor things don’t feel like they deserve mention when he sees everyone cooped up in their studies and fields of expertise. No one really mentions it until he pats Tintin on the back and is asked if everything’s all right, why he was wobbling so terrible just from sitting up in the tavern bed.

It comes later as drooping eyes, feet and hands to slow to extend and break his fall when failing to spot a rock in the walkway. It comes in droves when Fa’s head starts to protest too, eyes heavy and painful and in headaches that prove too much to simply will away or ignore. 

It’s the same unfettered ringing that dulls his senses and sends the feeling of wind rushing past. It takes Fa a second to realize he fell, and someone had broken the fall. 

Tintins voice is always gentle but it softens even more as he speaks. “You okay?”

“I...yeah. I’m okay just ah.. a bit distracted I guess! Can’t see too well when it’s this dark out.” 

Adding a cheerful tone to his sentence only makes Tintin’s brows furrow. 

“You need rest. It wont harm me to stake it out through the morning with you and I’m sure Drips wouldn’t either, not when you do so much for me.”

“I know! I know but.. I’m just concerned about everyone I guess. They’re all so.. by themselves I guess.”

As they talked, Tintin had taken Fa by the hands - a gesture that seemed to only make him more dizzy - and lead him up to the tavern room where they slept. 

The bed is a soft and warm familiarity thats more memorable with him in terms of feel rather than utility, nights of sitting on the covers rather than lying beneath them an almost comedic and sheepish irony. 

Fa is brought back to reality when he feels a pair of even more familar hands wrap sheets around both their forms. “We’re going to sleep okay? Let’s talk a bunch in the morning.”

Fa feels a warmth in his chest that’s very much not from the sheets but eventually his heatbeat returns to being even, the faint knowledge of someone’s head slumped on his shoulders before some long due sleep settled in.


	2. Letters to nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Drips takes an awful lot of paper to be burned.

_ <s> Hi mawmaw how are </s> _

_ <s> Heya maw it’s me D</s> _

_<s> hey maw I’m so sorry I don’t know what i was thinking i just</s>_

<s> _ Hey maw. You didn’t and you don’t deserve this and I’m sorry I am but I’m going to fix things I promise. I’m working on something right now, it’ll make things better. I met new friends, even a Khajiit! Don’t tell dad if he comes around though. I miss you alot and i miss everyone back home. Be back before you’ll ever know. Thank you for what you’ve done for me. I wish that_</s>

<s> _ Hey Fina!! It’s been really weird since you left or maybe everyone’s just being weird cause of their own decisions or something. Orok’s sorta taking things really hard and I hate to say I’m too much of a coward to deal with something like that. Lyril’s locked up in thier studies and it seems to be paying off but their eyesbags are almost as bad as Fa’s, Lyril even apologized yesterday! (Im joking!) speaking of Fa, He’s always been the sorta heart of the party, seeing everyone unravel a bit is getting to him i think. Im placing bets on how long it’ll take him to tell Tintin but Lyril’s not intrested in stuff like that, Orok’s in The Shits, and Aarde’s too good of a person for me to wanna involve her in my teasing. Im riding on another year at this pace! I can relate to Fa. I thought it’d be okay at first, that we’d have a big celebration and move on but that’s pretty selfish of me yeah? I forgot how innocent some of them are. How old Lyril is despite their behavior. I’m worried out of my mind and it feels like I’m treading on eggshells everytime I talk. There’s just this heavy air that i hope’ll get lifted when you come back and we hit the road again._</s>


	3. Sleep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Drips and Fa are terrible at acting

The night air settled into the sleeping bags of the party as the moon trekked its way across the star-littered sky. Two figures in particular turned and shifted into their makeshift beds.  
  
"... Fa are you awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. So no one will hear anything I'm saying right now right?"  
  
"Of course, I'm asleep after all."  
  
"Cool. cool.."  
  
Drips seems to debate over something internally before continuing to speak.  
  
"Drips isn't my real name."  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"Shush you're asleep remember?"

"Right, right."  
  
"It's Darasken Chakuk. I have a family somewhere. I have people who really hate me somewhere. My life is a mess."  
  
A pause.  
  
"No one knows about it but me. I was almost married. My life could have been something so stable and so... I dunno. knowing I guess. I'd have a plan y' know? I'm glad I met you guys, I've buried so much of my mistakes and I've metaphorically killed my past self. I... don't know who I am anymore. But uh, I know who you are, and who everyone else is, and I know that you guys have.. at least a positive take on me so uh. I dunno. Thanks, I guess."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I fell so deeply in love I'm not sure I'll ever love again so I seek physical affection again, I'm terrified at the prospect of having loved ones cause they might die and break my heart again. I'm selfish enough to treat death as a personal detriment. Those are all things from my past me which has shaped my current me. I know I can't run from my past forever but... I feel like I've been falling for a long, long time and I finally landed somewhere and found stable footing when everything else has crumbled you know? I have no idea what any of this means I'm sure there's a vague lesson to be learned or whatever but... I love you guys I guess."  
  
"I'm done now bud."  
  
Fa speaks up next.  
  
"When I first met you all, I was serious about taking all the gold for myself. I woke up one day with a mortal scar and a nameless body and no memory of what happened to me, to my family, my friends. All I knew to do was survive and that it was okay to hurt others for that end but you... idiots didn't even try to punish me after what I did to you guys, what with selling out. That's when the world and it's sharp branches and crashing waves and searing Sun. sobered a bit. Became flowering trees and a gentle shoreline and something warm and kind. Everything up to that point was aimless and chaotic, I didn't even have a past to run from. Just memories of loved ones and a home far, far away."  
  
He swallows.  
  
"Then I met you guys, found out what my name was, the person I was, and know what? No one changed how they looked at me. My past holds some regretful things but being around people who love you.. friends, no... family. You realize just how out of breath you've been all along. How you don't have to run anymore, It feels like I could breathe again. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we're pretty chill y' know? No one's judgin' anyone for anything here."  
  
"..."  
  


"Oh did you actually fall asleep?"  
  
"..Thanks, Fa, love you."  
  
"Love ya too! Now sleep for realsies."


End file.
